Hope
by Xxle-grellxX
Summary: They always say hope for the best right? Well how can I do that when I'm constantly surrounded by death? And I'm not just talking about reapers. Is there seriously any hope for a girl surrounded by demons at every moment of everyday? Or should I just give up now, because honestly I haven't a clue what the hell I should be doing anymore.
1. Welcome to Hellhigh

_**Newcomers, I welcome you, to an Xxle-grellxX story**_

_**And in case you're one of my Chicas I welcome you back into the madness**_

_**Lemme be clear now, shit is different here**_

_**It's insane**_

_**It's weird**_

_**It's sexual (THIS ONE IS RATED M FOR A REASON BITCHES)**_

_**It's awkward**_

_**This my friends, is an Xxle-grellxX story and you're in my domain now**_

_**Hehe~**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler, Yana Toboso (God) does**_

_**And she knows how to fucking work it**_

_**GODDAMN THOSE FUCKING BONEYS!**_

_**Izaya: She does that sometimes, don't worry she's fine(?)**_

_**Fun Fact: Sebastian got his last name from the Japanese word "mikairi" meaning "repayment."**_

_**Oh yeah that's right before I forget, in my stories, I don't do warnings. Knowing that I wrote it should be enough**_

_**Sebastian: STALKER!**_

_**ANYWHORE ON WITH THE STORY YES?**_

* * *

**~Yay Stalker-san's POV~**

'_She's so beautiful. So perfect, in every way. Her black and red curls, her rare, electrifying violet eyes, her curves. Everything. Her sense of style. All that black, all the purposely abused clothing. All the heavy metal chains. Perfect. Her name was perfect as well. Hope. Quite the name for a girl such as her- a little funny. Like a cruel joke.' _I thought watching the 17 year old girl in front of my eyes.

She-of course- was unaware of presence and for that I was glad. It'd be a shame if I had to leave because of her frightened screams. No, that'd be no fun at all. I didn't _ever _want to take my eyes off the beautiful human. Not even for a moment. It's a shame she'll die someday. Too bad her beauty cannot last for eternity.

Well maybe…but no. I don't think she'd want to be one of my kind. She hates demons after all…but I do love her dearly.

* * *

**~Hope's POV motherfuckers because CATS AND BEER BEER! CHIBI PRUSSIA STYLE!~**

"Oh Yato no. If I **ever **got a note like that, I'd read half of it, get a sharpie and write "FUCK YOU!" in big letters. But then I'd add the whole "Although thank you for helping" at the bottom before setting the note back down, grabbing my backpack and filling it full of shit, and just leaving. I'd be all like "I'm out. I quit. So done. I am sooo done." While flipping people off." I muttered to myself as I read the "Your secret admirer" creepypasta. Well, more like listened on YouTube…ha I'm too lazy to look that shit up.

"I mean yandere is just ehh. I pray to the non-existent gott that I never have a yandere boyfriend, and if I do that they're low on the scale of insane. I'd rather not have someone that'd kill others. That's kind of a huge ass turn off."

"Hope who are you talking to?" my little sister Kristi yelled from the downstairs couch. "I'm reading creepy pastas again Kristi!" I replied as I quickly clicked the button for the next video. Of course my playlist, was on shuffle and before I knew it I was singing (Crudely) along to the song.

"The whole damn world is just as obsessed with who's the best dressed! And who's havin' sex!"

"Who's got the money! Who gets the honeys!" My little sister sang back with an excited tone.

Before I knew it we were both doing a little duet, trying our best not to giggle. Now I can imagine to others this might be a little odd, but at the same time a good thing. Siblings –sisters especially- actually getting along. When they're not adults. Now that just doesn't happen.

Well see, my family was already a little different. For starters we didn't have dad, which I guess was pretty normal. Our mom also was always working late, so I pretty much took care of my two younger siblings. Rachel used to do that but…well she's been missing since I started 7th grade. That was over 4 years ago, almost 5 now.

Another thing, we all weren't biologically family. See my mother couldn't have children so instead she adopted us all 7 years ago when she was 22. It was obvious that we didn't share blood, after all we all looked nothing alike. The only thing other families said we had in common was our unnatural beauty. Pfft, the others maybe. I knew I didn't look bad, but you know I wasn't the best looking either. What stuck out about me, were my bright purple eyes.

My older sister, Rachel, she had strawberry blonde hair, hazel eyes and just the perfect amount of freckles. Right now if she were home she'd be in college, and I know that she'd be popular there. Kristi, the 12 year old rascal had creamy coffee brown hair, to go along with neon-almost cat like- green eyes. We did have that much in common. Our eyes stuck out quite a bit. 16 year old Jake, he definitely looked good. I'd call him Izaya sometimes, he reminded me of the character. Although he didn't kill people for fun. Important detail. He also had raven black hair and dark brown eyes, the difference between them being that he was visibly physically fit. And finally my mother, Ms. Collins. For her, it was fiery red hair, and green eyes with gray flecks scattered about here and there. She was also, very…odd. Perverted was among one of the words I'd use to describe her.

After the song had ended I heard Kristi complain that she was hungry so I shuffled downstairs and starred into the fridge debating what to make her for dinner. Jake was staying at a friend's house tonight, and mother wouldn't be home for a few hours so it was just the two of us.

"You want fatty tuna?" I asked and she nodded. "Yay Izaya food!" she cheered and I laughed a little, brushing a stray hand of hair from my face and behind my ear. Another thing we had in common was that we were both very fond of anime. Of course she was open about it, while I wasn't.

I had already developed a "style" at school. I even had a shitty nickname. "Goth Girl." Seriously, I felt like whoever had come up with something so idiotic needed to be shot. This was high school, not kindergarten bitch. Get your shit together.

"Hey Hope?"

"Yeah what is it my little fan girl?" I answered her question with a question. "Who's Zane?"

"Hm? Zane? What do you mean?" I questioned nervously.

"Well some guy called about an hour ago, he said he knew you."

"Zane is a bag of douche that I got stuck doing a project with." I replied simply and Kristi nodded her head in understanding. "So Kristi how was your day? Anyone give you a bitchy time?" I inquired changing the subject as I handed her a plate of fatty tuna and sat on the couch beside her. I scrolled around Netflix until I found something we both enjoyed watching. Supernatural.

"No, it was normal. What about you sis?"

"I had a horrible day, as usual. Full of assholes, you know the story."

"At least you're almost in college!"

"Yeah that's true but I still have to endure Senior year of this bullshit." I sighed before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Won't tell mom right Kristi?" I asked and she nodded. I smiled in response before quickly lighting one up and taking a long drag.

"Hey sis I always wondered, why do you smoke? How do you even get the cigarettes?" my brown haired sister looked at me, curiosity shining brightly in her green orbs. I sighed again before answering. "Well sweetie it helps me, keeps me calm you know? And how I get them…well that's a secret." I winked and put a finger on my lips.

Again, she just nodded and we both turned our attention back to Supernatural. I guess most people that saw a scene like this right now would call us a lucky, or a normal family. Oh how wrong that was. Lucky families didn't have missing kids, or teenagers that smoked. Same for normal families.

Aww whatever, normal is for pussies anyways.

* * *

~TIME SKIP OF 15 MINUTE LONG FALLS WITH SOUL EATER AND NORAGAMI FIGHTING OVER WEAPONS AND SHEEEIIIITTTT~

"Hope! Hope!"

"What is it Sandra?" I asked turning towards my green haired friend who looked as if she was about to glomp me. "I heard you got paired with Zane! I'm so, so sorry for you! And just so you know, I'll help you out in any way you can! I can't believe you got stuck with someone who is almost always skipping, you have my deepest sympathy."

"Haha thanks for the support Sandra, but I'm alright by myself." I gave a small smile and heard a few people gasp. A smile from me was rare after all. "Any of you say it and I swear I will make it my personal conquest to ruin your life." I growled as I felt my eye twitch in annoyance.

Luckily everyone kept their mouths shut and parted as I stormed off towards my first class, math. They knew I was in a no bullshit mood. "Save it Michaelis." I hissed striding past the crimson eyed male who had the biggest smirk on his face. I swear this guy could rival Izaya when it came to being a jackass. Of course he followed me, but didn't say anything.

God I hate this guy, so annoyingly perfect, ugh he makes me sick. Sometimes I just want to wrap my hands around that perfect pale throat of his and just ARRRGHHHHH!

'_Calm down Hope, it's not even third period and already you're homicidal tendencies are flooding your mind.' _Wow, what is wrong with everything I say?! I mean seriously, I don't have homicidal tendencies. Seriously. I don't. I swear.

I'm not Beyond Birthday.

"Ehhhhh I hate my life." I g roaned as I slammed my head down on my desk. "Don't do that, you'll destroy what brain cells you have left and kill yourself. And I need you alive at the moment."

"Oh look who showed up today!" I clapped sarcastically and glared at the silver haired male. He just smirked and walked past my desk towards his own. "Ass." I muttered under my breath as I ground my teeth together in frustration. "Somethin' buggin ya Hope?" I heard my friend Grell ask as he plopped down next to me.

"That obvious." I half snarled. "Whoa no need to be so hostile dear~"

"Don't call me dear, Grell. Save that shit for Sebastian." I grumbled. "I don't see what you see in him anyways."

"How don't you?! He's perfect in every aspect, yes! And his eyes, such a beautiful shade of red!"

"Yeah, yeah Grell, I'm not really in the mood for your fangirling at like 9 in the morning ok? Mimi and Lucy were bugging me again so I didn't get much sleep."

"Huh? Who are Mimi and Lucy? You always talk about them…" Kat butted into the conversation. "They're people whom I don't want any of you to meet." I answered simply.

"Hehe and why is that love?" Adrian questioned. Oh I didn't know this was a chatroom, with any, and everyone allowed to just join in. "Because Adrian, they are annoying, rude, perverted, you name it." I answered turning towards the other silver haired male. He chuckled in response and poked my cheek with his long black nails.

"Don't do that."

"Aww why not love?"

"Don't call me love either."

"Hope quit being so antisocial!" I heard Zane call out from the back of the class and I hissed in response. God where is our fucking teacher?! I mean seriously… I'm suffering here! Finally our teacher showed up and eased my torture somewhat. Man I hate high school…

So

Fucking

Much

* * *

~TIME SKIP TO HISTORY CLASS FULL OF DICKS, AND NO NOT THE RUDE KIND OHONHONHONHONHONHON~

"Yay we got the Victorian Era!" I clapped a little. "You're actually excited about that?" Zane gave me a confused look but I ignored it. "Yeah. I like the late 1800's. Is there something wrong with that?" I snapped. "Not really I guess, but _why_? It's just full of long dresses and woman meaning little, to no importance. I thought you'd hate something like that."

"Can you just shut up? You're not even going to do any of the work anyways, you lazy shit." I pointed out and he fake pouted. "I can't believe you'd say something like that. Accusing me of slacking off, it's no wonder so many people call you unbearable."

"Whatever. I'm a hurtful person, trust me I know that. But the truth is hurtful too. That's what I am, the cold hard truth, and I'm indeed hard to bear. But that doesn't bug me."

"You sound a lot like someone I know online." He stated dryly and I raised an eyebrow. "Do I now?"

"Huh. Interesting, well maybe they're just like me." I shrugged as the bell rang. Finally school's over. I quickly grabbed my backpack and strode out of the classroom, into the busy hallways weaving my way through towards the stairs. My boots making a heavy "Clunk, clunk," noise as I did so.

Once I was outside I ran towards my beautiful '69 black Chevy Impala, noticing there was a note on the driver side door. _'Oh hell noo. This shit better not be a yandere love letter. I don't want a note like that creepy pasta… ehh.' _I thought to myself as I snatched the paper and started to read it.

As soon as I finished the little note I simply got into my car, turned on the ignition and drove off.

What. The. Fuck?!

* * *

_**I wonder what the note said...**_

_**Stalker-san: You know what it says**_

_**I do, I do**_

_**~News and Shit~**_

_**WDIESFOTW (GOOD GOD THAT IS A LONG TITLE SINCE I HAVE TO SHORTEN IT LIKE THAT): I promise I'll update it soon I SWEARS**_

_**Things aren't what they appear: Updated earlier**_

_**Why does this always happen to me?: It is forth coming**_

_**Hope: Well, you're here aren't you?**_

_**Collab: IF SOBSTORY DOESN'T MESSAGE ME BY FRIDAY I'LL JUST WRITE THE CHAPPY GODDAMNIT**_

_**And more new stories are forth coming as well!**_

_**Such as my soul eater fanfic and my new DRRR one involving a neko**_

_**~In the basement with the Kuroshitsuji characters, Xxle-grellxX (Author-chan), and others for heart attacks, cake, and BANANAS~**_

_**Stalker-san: I know who I am~**_

_**Author-chan: You're one of the characters in the story, indeed you are**_

_**Zane: Hmm who is it?**_

_**Hope: Yes, I'd love to know**_

_**Author-chan: A demon...**_

_**Sebastian: How's Claude back from the dead?!**_

_**Violet: Hush child, all questions will be answered soon**_

_**Ash: I'm in this story!**_

_**Violet: NOOOO**_

_**Melody: Hey Hope, look now you officially have a story, a living hell for you too!**_

_**Izaya: Melo-chan~ your life isn't that bad**_

_**Shizuo: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_**Luna: Well goddamnit**_

_**Lucifer: Why wasn't I in this chapter?! It was only Damien!**_

_**Damien: Because I'm the Author's favorite**_

_**Author-chan: He is, sorry**_

_**Beyond Birthday: MANGA MANGA MANGA**_

_**Author-chan: I love how I dare call myself an author...**_

_**Raven: Demons**_

_**Jean: Titans**_

_**Eren: TITANS ARE MY TRIGGER!**_

_**Levi: Calm the fuck down goddamnit little shit**_

_**Karkat: Fuckass I'm the only one with excessive cursing here**_

_**Author-chan: *clears throat and glares***_

_**Violet: I DRANK ALL THE APPLE JUICE**_

_**Dave Strider: NOOOOO**_

_**Blue*Star: My brother is annoying as fuck**_

_**Mika: YANDERE LEVIS EVERYWHERE**_

_**Kana: YOU CAN'T EVEN DENY IT**_

_**Luna: *Has a heart attack from the sexiness of the Shizaya***_

_**Lawliet: KIRA WAS HERE!**_

_**Angel: Whoa Whoa calm down**_

_**Light: KIRA**_

_**Author-chan: I like trains**_

_**Fun Fact: Lau once gave Ciel a slutty Chinese dress (one seen on most of the girls in his harem) as a present. Ciel kept it.**_

_**Adios Chicas~**_


	2. Ugh! Seriously! Whhhyyy?

_**ANNNNNNNNDDDDD WE'RE BACK**_

_**I don't know if you heard but recently...**_

_**I became a Hussie Clone**_

_**Why you don't ask**_

_**Because**_

_**I**_

_**WILL**_

_**KILL**_

_**EVERYTHING**_

_**YOU **_

_**LOVE**_

_**ALL **_

_**OF**_

_**IT**_

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**YOU CAN'T EVEN DENY IT**_

_**Anywhore...**_

_**Cats**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Black butler and technically not even Zane, he's based off of one of my friend's OC's that I'm allowed to use**_

_**Yeah...**_

_**SHUT UP I HAVE TO CREATE A FUCK TON OF OCS YOU DONT EVEN KNOW**_

_**YOU DONT EVEN**_

_**Fun Fact: John Egbert reads manga**_

* * *

**~Stalker-san's POV of because we shall have a stalker in this fanfiction! Haha!~**

She didn't even react to the letter I gave her. Not positively, not negatively. Nothing. Not a single hint of emotion. I thought for sure she'd at least tear up the note, or roll her eyes. In fact, I was somewhat expecting it. She wasn't one who was a fan of love letters but I didn't mind.

As long as she knew how I felt about her, even if she didn't know who I was. Of course, she'd know in time. And soon she'd love me too. I smirked at this thought. Yes that's right. Hope would be all mine. All of her. Her smile, her frown. Her hair, her body. Everything. Physical and emotional. I knew everything about her after all.

Hope's favorite color is green. Hope is an albino. Hope's birthday was on December 13th. Hope's favorite anime is Durarara! Hope is a great cook. Hope knows basic Japanese. Hope can knit. Hope makes half of her own clothes. Hope's middle name is Annabelle. Hope is an atheist. Hope loves writing. Hope likes Dane Cook. Hope has 17 different accounts for chat rooms. Hope is allergic to fire ants. Hope always goes to sleep before 3 AM. Hope's afraid of the dark. Hope writes manga for herself. Hope loves red apples. Hope is a "Girl Gamer".

Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope. Hope.

I love her so much.

* * *

**~Hope's a little creeped out POV~**

"Well at least they didn't say shit about killing anyone…haha…" I laughed nervously. "But that letter was still a little…who am I kidding? That shit was creepy. Note to self, keep curtains closed." I muttered to myself as I unlocked the door and stepped into my cozy home. "Anyone home?" I called out and after five seconds of silence I fist pumped dropping my rock backpack onto the ground. That is until a pair of bright pink eyes locked with mine.

Damien.

"How are you today Hope?"

"Good, and you Damien?" I replied calmly as I walked past him. Since eighth grade two demons called Damien (Mimi) and Lucifer (Lucy) have been following me around and I've kind of just grown used to them. I'm not fond of the two pink eyed males, but I don't necessarily hate them either. Although there are times where I'd like to get a thick rope and wrap it around their necks…

Moving on.

"I'm fine. Anything interesting happen at school?"

"Not that I recall. Just the usual." I answered as I grabbed some orange Faygo from the fridge and plopped down on the couch. "Shouldn't you do your homework?"

"Shut up Mimi. Just leave me alone, I'd like some peace."

"Fine." And with that he disappeared. I guess the only bearable thing with these guys is they understood that if I wanted to be alone, I wanted to be alone. Of course they'd still get in my personal space and shit, but they'd respect my wishes. Sometimes anyways…

"I'm home!" Jake's joyful voice rung out throughout the somewhat nice house as I heard the door shut behind her and the faint "click" of the lock. "Welcome home Jake!" I chirped from the kitchen as I cut a carrot into edible pieces.

"Oh! Whatcha making Sis?" he questioned entering the kitchen. "Nothing much, just salmon, and a salad with vegetables from my garden." I replied giving him a warm smile.

"No I smell something sweet."

"Oh yeah that's right, I made a chocolate cake if I recall correctly…" I put my index finger on my chin, acting as if I was trying to recall whether or not I had, even furrowing my brow for effect. He gave a smile, brighter than that of a 6 year old on Christmas morning before grabbing a bag of Tortilla chips from the pantry.

"How was your day Jake?" I inquired. "Good, practice was canceled today."

"I wondered why you were here earlier than usual. Why? Coach gone or something?"

"Yeah, some bullshit like that, who knows. Faustus seemed pretty annoyed though and was kind of a dick."

"Well that's Claude for you. Honestly I don't see why everyone drools over him or Sebastian for that matter." I grumbled. "So how was your day Hope?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Well normal, except for the fact that I got some creepy ass letter." I shrugged and my brother stared at me in slight shock for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. "Do you still have it?"

"Why do you ask? It's not a death threat, and it's not signed. Typed up too baka. But yes I do still have the note." I stated without emotion in my voice as I pulled the slightly crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of my torn black jeans and handed it to my brother.

His eyes quickly scanned through the words and before I knew it he was done. He didn't say anything, in fact he just stood there like a statue. Of course my brother was easily creeped out unlike me so this wasn't a shock. I mean to me, the note wasn't all that bad. It read:

_To my dearest Hope,_

_I've liked you for quite a while now. No, that's not the right word. I've loved you for quite a while now is a much better way to express how I feel. Of course you aren't really all that fond of me, but that's how it is with everyone unless they're close friends. And I don't want to be your friend. I want to be so much more. I've grown bored just watching you as you laugh and smile in your room. I want to see you smile at me and not just videos on the internet. It's no fun just seeing you through your window. I've grown bored just reading those words of wisdom and want to hear you speak them in person. You're like a drug and I'm an addict to your charm. You're perfect in every aspect, from your form to your eyes, sparkling with life._

_~With love, your secret-but not for long, I do hope- admirer_

"So Hope…"

"What Jake?"

"How are you so calm right now? It sounds like someone is stalking you! That's a little far, don't you think?!"

"I guess." I shrugged. "I don't really see the big deal, I mean it's just stalking right?"

"Do you hear yourself?!"

"Yes, I'm not deaf, but I will be if you don't quit shouting."

"Someone is watching your every movement Hope! Aren't you just the least bit disturbed?!" he argued and I quickly walked over to him, pulling his face close to mine. "Listen Jake, of course I'm creeped the fuck out, why wouldn't I be?! But there's no use fussing over it, ok just act normal." I whispered harshly and after a minute he reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you Jake." I sighed in relief and went back to chopping vegetables. He just nodded in response before going upstairs towards his room. It was dead silent for a while until finally the silence was broken by the arrival of our little sister Kristi.

"I'm home~!" she called out in a sing song voice. "Welcome back!" my brother and I said in perfect unison. I heard her giggle and immediately knew something was up. 'Oh please don't have friends, oh please don't have friends.' I chanted over and over in my head.

Fearing the worst I swiftly glided out of the kitchen towards the front hallway and saw my little sister with non-other than…Zane? Hold on wait one fucking second. Back up the dump truck full of dead Izaya's and hold my order to that pizza place with my old swim coach.

"Uh…" I just stood there dumbfounded staring at the two like a complete idiot. "How…?"

"Oh haha! I was walking home and this guy from school asked if I knew you! Haha and then he asked if he could come over, I think it was for a project." Kristi giggled like an anime school girl.

"Uh huh." I replied dryly. "Well then Zane if you wanted to come over all you had to do was ask." I pointed out flatly turning around and re-entering the kitchen but much to my dismay he followed me. "Yeah but won't you paren-"

"Pfft my parents? You kidding me? My mother is ecstatic when I bring guys over-which isn't often- and I don't have a dad. And look at you, being all considerate and shit."

"Oh so you're an asshole here and at school." He muttered but I still heard it. "I could say the same about you bitch boy. Anyways what do you want?"

"Didn't you listen to your sister? Obviously I came over for the pr-"

"Bullshit." I interrupted glaring at him. "Oh, you're a smart one." He grinned and I glared. "If you don't have a good reason for being here, then leave."

"But you just sa-"

"Yeah I did, but I meant for school work. Other than that no."

"See this is why people don't like you Hope. You're so antisocial!"

"I know. That's the point." I made weird hand gestures as I talked to the albino. "Hey Hope! Mom's home! Yay!" Kristi cheered and I threw my head back. "Oh fuck me, goddamn it fuuucckkk get out now! If you hurry maybe she won't see you!" I pointed towards the back door.

But he didn't budge. That little shit…Oh hello Lance Corporal Levi. Aww you used the Lance. If you know what I mean…

"Kids I'm home!" my mother called as she entered and slammed the door shut behind her. Oh goddamnit, here we go with the real life Hanji… NOOOOOO!

"Hope what are you making for dinner sweetie? I'm so sorry I couldn't help you but you know I'm so bu-oh, who's your friend?" She asked as she entered the kitchen and caught sight of my "friend"

Well fuck me sideways and call me Sally I am not having a good day.

* * *

_**Stay tuned to watch Hope's mother fuck up her life next time...or something**_

_**~News and fish~**_

_**WDIESFOTW- I swear I'm working on it! I promise!**_

_**Things aren't what they appear- just updated**_

_**Why does this always happen to me?-Soon soon geezus don't get your dick in a twist/panties in a twist**_

_**Do any males even read this story?**_

_**IF YOU'RE A MALE TELL MEEE**_

_**BECAUSE NOW I'M CURIOUS**_

_**Hope- You're here**_

_**Collab- don't worry this shall be updated tomorrow, I just decided to write the chappy *sighs***_

_**~In The Office *gets shot* with our Kuroshitsuji highschoolers, Xxle-grellxX (regretfully), and many more to play Sburb and end the world~**_

_**Rose: I will find you, and I will kill you**_

_**Author-chan: So I've rediscovered tumblr**_

_**Shizuo: Oh no**_

_**Author-chan: AND I FOUND ALL TEH YAOI *chibi close up* ALL. TEH. YAOI!**_

_**Melody, Erika, Luna, Hope, and Violet: DID SOMEONE SAY YAOI?!**_

_**Mika: What's yaoi?**_

_**Author-chan: And then vocaloid...**_

_**Author-chan: Vocaloid man...Gakupo and Kaito and Len and long story short I don't have a life anymore**_

_**Izaya: Wait, you did before?**_

_**Lawliet: CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE**_

_**Honey: CAKE?! CAKE?! CAKE!**_

_**Luna: *backs up slowly* and he used to be so cute too**_

_**Blue*Star: Am I cute?**_

_**Kidd: PERFECT SYMMETRY**_

_**Asura: MINE MINE MINE**_

_**Author-chan: Oh shit I was putting all the yandere characters down on a list and forgot Asura...**_

_**HOW DID I FORGET ASURA?! HE'S MY **__**FAVORITE! I LOVE THAT BITCH**_

_**Asura: Why thank you**_

_**Alois and Grell: I pick all my skirts to be a little too, sexy~ Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit naughty *winks* When I'm not with my girls I always play a bit bitch-y Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty *winks*, bitchy me!**_

_**Melody: Let's all just remember that this is a thing**_

_**Violet: I'm not even surprised**_

_**Asura: Humans are weird**_

_**Izaya: Humans are my species *hisses* FIND YOUR OWN OR I'LL CUT YOU**_

_**Hope: Isn't this supposed to be Black Butler?**_

_**Sebastian: It is**_

_**Claude: Indeed it is**_

_**Stalker-san: HOPE NOTICE ME**_

_**Hope: THEN TELL ME YOUR FREAKING NAME STALKER**_

_**Zane: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL**_

_**Jay: Shut up**_

_**Ciel: The OC's are strong here**_

_**Alois: Grr it's Ciel**_

_**Ash: IMMMPUUUURRRRREEEEEEEE!**_

_**Fun Fact: Faggot means "bundle of sticks" or occasional "Cigarette" you fucking immature little adorable readers**_

_**Mikado: I feel slightly violated by her...**_

_**Author-chan: You should**_

_**Adios Chicas~**_


	3. What's wrong with the male species?

**_Annnnnnnnddd she lives_**

**_HOLY SHIT SHE'S NOT DEAD AFTER ALL!_**

**_OH MY YATO BATHING IN BARBUQUE SAUCE_**

**_I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry_**

**_I don't even have a fucking excuse unless watching anime, roleplaying and being a dumbfuck with a social life counts_**

**_Also I blame Homestuck_**

**_Anywhore I'm back with even more shit YAY_**

**_Oh and this is only the beginning, see I've been working on new stories hehe_**

**_BUT ENOUGH CHAT_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji_**

**_Fun Fact: Blood is never blue, it is always red bitch_**

* * *

Well fuck me sideways and call me Sally I am not having a good day.

I choked a little when I heard the word "friend," and gave my mother the weirdest look. "Friend?" I snorted. "No, no Mom, he is not my friend."

"Then he's your b-"

"NO!" I shook my head furiously. "He came over to work on a project, but he was just leaving, right Zane?"

"Aww come on, why don't you stay for dinner?" my mother gave a warm smile in his direction and I scowled, my arms crossed over my chest as I muttered curse words under my breath. "Oh I'm sorry Ms. Collins, but Hope's right, I was just leaving. Sorry, I've got something really important to do otherwise I'd stay." He denied, and I sighed in relief.

"Really? Well that's a shame…"

"Yes, oh well maybe next time." He waved. Next time? Oh hell no. No. Never.

Not in a million fucking years.

"So that was the Zane you're always ranting about…" my mother said once he had left. "He's cute." She added and I shook my head. "Uhh no." I disagreed.

"Aww come on Hope, you don't seem to think anyone's cute…"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Aww quit being so grumpy my adorable little sugar bear!" my mother teased pinching my semi-red cheeks. "I'm not adorable, I'm manly as hell." I made my best Levi face and my mother chuckled a little bit. "Whatever you say Ms. Grumpy gills." She gave me a big smile and pulled me into a too tight hug.

* * *

~TIME SKIP OF HOPES ROOM JUST FULL OF DILDOS-QUOTE MY FRIEND WHOM CREATED THE ROLEPLAY THAT THIS TRAIN WRECK IS BASED OFF OF~

"Hey Hope!"

"No." I deadpanned. Great, this guy just won't leave me alone. He showed up to my house, who the fuck even does that?! I mean he didn't ask, he was just a complete creeper about it. "Come on Hope, I need to ask a favor!"

"And you're telling me this when we're running the track why? Is it so important that you can't wait for two periods to tell me?" I questioned looking at the male who had started jogging at my pace. God why do we have such similar schedules?! Is life really that cruel?

"Yes it is that important." He snapped back as-a-matter-of-factly as he possible could. Geez it was just a simple question, no need to get all sassy on me. I'm the sassy bitch in this school god damnit. **No you're the Goth one… **I will roundhouse kick you bitch. **Roadhouse what? **Ha, Roadhouse.

Ha.

"Why should I do any favors for you Zane? Give me one good reason." I said monotonously giving him a blank look. "Because I'll pay you back."

"Look I'm not saying yes, but what exactly is it that you want me to do?" I asked, curiosity flooding my voice. Why the hell couldn't he just ask someone else to do whatever the hell this shit is?

"Could you watch my cat for the weekend? I have something really important I have to do, and I need someone to watch him."

"Get Sebastian to do it. That freak loves cats." I pointed my head back at the "perfect" crimson eyed teen behind us and Zane scowled. "No, that wouldn't work well. I'm asking you, because I can't find anyone else."

"I already have pets though."

"Please." He pleaded. "Take him to a kennel or something." I shrugged. This guy really isn't the sharpest knife in the killer's basement.

"You really aren't the sharpest razor in the emo's drawer are you Hope?"

Was that…? He just rephrased my classic line…that I use online…like a lot. Wow.

"Haha very funny." I glared daggers at him. "That really isn't helping you dumbass."

"Please! I won't take no for an answer!"

"No."

"Come on Hope!"

"Oh my god shut up!" I hissed in annoyance. "I'll shut up if you agree to watch my damn cat over the weekend." He grinned and I glared. "Ugh fine." I reluctantly agreed and he gave a little clap. "Yay, I knew I could count on you Hope. So, yeah tomorrow I'll just meet you outside."

'_I can't believe I'm actually doing this .I mean seriously, I'm wasting a fucking weekend watching some damn cat…Should I just ditch him tomorrow? Hmm…'_ I had a little mental debate until I heard the gym coach blow the whistle, indicating that we were going back inside.

"Hey Hope, my dear how are you today~?" Grell asked in a sing song voice as he popped up next to me. "Good god Grell, you scared me half to death." I replied slightly surprised by his sudden presence. "And for the record, I'm annoyed, why how are you? Have fun drooling over Sebastian?"

"Oh yes! So beautiful in every way! Oh anyways Hope, I actually wanted to ask you something…"

Geez everyone just keeps asking me for shit today. **Isn't that kind of a good thing? **It's annoying. **You don't even know what he's going to ask you. He could be asking for a date. **He's not into girls idiot, how do you not know this?! We share a brain! **Wait you have one of those? **Fuck you.

"What is it Grell?"

"Do you wear sports bras in gym?"

"What?! Why are you asking me something like that weirdo?!" I half shouted as I protectively covered my chest with a frown plastered on my face. "Well it's just that if you are, it really isn't doing much help for you darling~ I'm telling you this as a friend. A lot of guys are staring you know."

"Only Grell would notice this." Kat butted in. "Hey! I'm just trying to help!" Grell pouted a little crossing his arms over his chest like a little 6 year old. Aww so cute and annoying. "Well to answer your question, yes Grell I do, and thank you for being a _nice, caring _friend." I gave him a crooked smile.

"No problem dear!"

~TIME SKIP OF I DON

* * *

'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IZAYA'S DOING TO POOR HARUKA OVER THERE WITH THAT POOL FILLED WITH BLEACH WHILE SHIZU-CHAN IS A BALLERINA IN THE BACKGROUND~

"Ehhhhhh I'm so bored! This is boring!"

"You're not even doing anything." Jay pointed out and I nodded. "Jay's right Zane, he's not even working with us and he knows you have done absolutely…_nothing._"

"Stay in your own business Cutter." Zane hissed back to the blue eyed boy who in return rolled his eyes. "I feel sorry for you Hope."

"Cram it Cutter."

"He's not even doing anything wrong, unlike you. You're just being a jerk for no reason." I defended as I wrote down notes about the 1800's. Currently I was researching the nobles, to be specific the Phantomhives. I had met Ciel, Sebastian's "cousin" and was surprised when I heard he was of noble blood. So of course, I wanted to look up their family and see how far back they went.

Don't judge me.

I glanced at the clock. Only 15 minutes left until school's out which means only 15 minutes more of these two bickering. I didn't really get why they hated each other so much, it was kind of like the whole Claude and Sebastian rivalry. One just showed up and it was almost immediate hatred.

Boys are so immature sometimes. **Hey sister you aren't much better, prancing around in what you claim is clothing, constantly fighting for attention that you say you hate. **Uhh…not all girls do that you know. **Yes they do. **Well most do, I don't really see why though. I mean, I just don't. It's stupid and a waste of my time.

"Someone please kill me, I'm suffering." I muttered quietly as I tried to ignore the fighting between my two classmates. Geez where the hell are the teachers at my school?! This is just ridiculous. "Gladly." Claude replied and I growled at him.

"Ship it." Sebastian stated staring at the golden eyed douche and myself. "Oh shut up Michaelis or I'll steal your phone and text Grell that you want to go on a date." I threatened and he stared back at me. "You wouldn't."

"Oh but I would." I gave a smug smirk and he sighed. Score one for me bitch! Haha in your face! **Wow you really are over competitive, I mean that wasn't even a sport and you're just…wow. **Shut the hell up, I rarely beat that son of a bitch at anything. He's just so damn perfect ARRGHHHH.

"It's far too loud in here for you all to be working, quiet down and do research like you're supposed to, not gossip and fight."

Oh I guess we have adults in this hell hole after all… "Yes Mr. Spears." We all replied dully in unison and went back to work. "Ehh I'm so bored." Zane complained not even 3 minutes later. "Dude we have like 8 minutes left until the bell rings. Shut up." I hissed back, more than a little annoyed at the moment.

"Gee you're grumpy today."

"I'm throwing away a weekend of my life to take care of your stupid cat."

"Wait you have a life?"

"Yeah and a soul unlike you."

"Whatever, I can't die."

"That makes it all the more fun to stab you."

"Zane, Hope. Is there a problem, or can you two stop flirting and do your class work?"

Kill me now.

* * *

_**Welcome gadies and lentleman to the after math of the chapter~**_

_**~News~**_

_**EVERYTHING SHALL BE UPDATED TODAY OR EARLY TOMORROW MORNING HAHA IT'S MY GIANT ASS UPDATE FULL OF SPAM EMAILS, FACE PAINT AND SHAME**_

_**...**What?_

**_Ganta: Help us_**

**_viRUS: She got hella into Deadman Wonderland_**

**_Yeah I did_**

_**~In the Yaoi Dungeon with the Black Butler cast (even pedo Claude), every other fuckass, troll jegus, sober Gamzee, and Xxle-grellxX for atomic bombs and hitch hiking yum yum yummy~**_

_**Author-chan: AWw it feels so good to be back**_

_**Sebastian: I don't understand, this story seems more like an OC X OC than an OC X Sebastian or any actual character from Black Butler**_

_**Marissa: Shut the fuck up fuckass**_

_**Hope: Yeah...**_

_**Author-chan: It may seem that way for awhile but don't worry it will change soon, of course for once I've done plot shit so shut the hell up**_

_**Zane: Who's this Marissa bitch?**_

_**Marissa: You'll know soon enough you pervy demon**_

_**Izaya: Yay more Melo-chan~!**_

_**Mika: Great my story will become public~!**_

_**Levi: NOOOOOOO IT WILL NOT**_

_**Blue*Star: And mine too yatta!**_

_**Marissa: And mine once we get far enough in the plot line so there are no spoilers**_

_**Kana: And mine?**_

_**viRUS: Mine too?**_

_**Author-chan: Jegus calm the fuck down**_

_**Gamzee: HONK HONK**_

_**Everone: SHIT RUNNN**_

_**Asura: I don't get it**_

**_Ganta:_ _I don't get life_**

**_Shiro: GANTA_**

**_Mockingbird: SHIRO_**

**_Claude: Violet_**

**_Violet: The hell what's going on, can I finally awake from the slumber known as no updates?_**

**_France: Ohonhonhonhon~_**

**_Eren: Erwin's eyebrow game is strong...Mika the hell did you tell me to say...?_**

**_Mika: It's life Eren and it's horrible just like Le-_**

**_Levi: *death glare*_**

**_Mika: Like Levi the prick_**

**_Author-chan: ALL TEH YANDERE SHIPS_**

**_Luna: Do you like Yaoi?_**

**_Fangirls: Yeah we like yaoi_**

**_Luna: Do you like yuri:_**

**_Fangirls: Yeah we like Yuri_**

**_Luna: Do you like Cannons?_**

**_Fangirls: Yeah we like cannons_**

**_Luna: DO DO DO DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A SHIPFUL_**

**__****_Hope: *mutters* BITCHES LOVE CANNONS_**

**_Fun Fact: Along with Senji's Crow Claw, Ganta's Ganta Gun is one of the only two Branches of Sin known to have evolved over time and the only two that haven't been copied by Hagire (while in Toto's body)._**


	4. This is a cat?

_**So I'm back and surprisingly not dead**_

_**Now I know what my non-existent readers have been wondering,**_

_**"What the hell is with all this OC pairing shit?! Isn't this supposed to be a Black Butler fic, not something else? Shouldn't she be with Sebastian, or Claude or some shit like that?!**_

_**WELL CALM YOUR MINDS**_

_**I'd love some reviews**_

_**JUST ONE IT CAN EVEN SAY THIS STORY IS SHIT JUST GIVE ME REVIEWS**_

_**Don't worry all that funderfulness is coming up I swear but what I'm doing is important so don't mind question me**_

_**Because I'll know**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any form and only use the characters for my fucked up stories**_

_**Fun Fact: Mexico once had three presidents in a single day**_

* * *

"How did Zane even get something like you?! You're not a cat! He said I had to cat sit, that lying bastard."

"Yes I am."

"You have two tails, are dark blue, and talk Kanda That is not a cat." I pointed out as I glared at whatever the hell this thing was. "Well I'm a demonic cat."

"What you are is a bitch." I snapped back, already fed up with all this bullshit. "Oh that was harsh." The little shit known as Kanda mocked me and my glare intensified if that was even possible at this point. "Shut the hell up and let me watch some Durarara! I need it just like you need Jesus."

"Whatever I'm going to go sleep." The little shit called a "cat" replied as he got off the couch, stretched and walked upstairs. "Why the fuck do I have to watch this damn cat, seems like he'd be fine on his own for two measly days…" I complained to myself.

"Hey Hope what's buggin' ya?" Lucy (Lucifer bitch) popped up and I frowned. "Well you are for starters."

"Oh you're really in a bad mood today."

"Thank you captain obvious." I hissed back to the blood red haired male. "Don't be like that."

"Look I'd like to be left alone, I'm about ready to kick someone in the throat and you're not helping."

"Fine, fine." He put his hands in the air, in a half mocking gesture and I gave a "Tch."

Luckily he left after that, leaving me once again in solitude. **Yay finally some peace and fucking quiet! Wheew no more douche bags…wait you're here.** Well fuck you too assssssssssssssface. **No, I actually have standards. I don't go for street whores. **Ohoho nice, I do have to applaud you for that one_. 'Ehhhh it's uncomfortable as fuck! I'm not used to being in my school shit this long!' _ I thought looking down at my outfit.

Today I was wearing a black strapless dress that stopped at the top of my knees, a half fishnet top covering it, torn leggings, combat boots, and silver studs in my piercings (nose included.) I also had the Misa-Misa hair today, with the two mini pigtails and the rest of my hair straightened.

And while I liked it during those 7 hours of torture, now it was just uncomfortable as fuck. I need to change.

I quickly ran upstairs towards my room and noticed that little fuck Kanda. "What are you doing?" he glanced, his tone sounded bored and uninterested but I answered anyways.

"I need to change."

"So? I'm just some cat, why does it matter if I see you naked or not?"

"Oh great you're just as pervy as Zane." I rolled my eyes and walked over towards my bed, attempting to pick the damn brat up. Of course that ended painfully…

Goddamn those fucking claws.

Those

Motherfucking

Claws

"I'm not moving." He said sternly.

"Bitch out or I'm not feeding you." I threatened. "You can just use a bathroom." He pointed out and my face went into Levi mode. "MY house fucker and I like to change in my room, because the windows have curtains and I have a stalker." I growled getting up close (and personal) to the "feline".

"So you're telling me you'd rather change in your room with a huge ass window rather than an practically windowless bathroom?" **You really didn't think this one through, did you Hope?**

I swear this little shit is making me hate cats…

I shook my head one last time before opening one of my drawers and rummaging around until I found what I wanted. A green tank top and (black) basketball shorts. Perfect. I glanced back at the annoying thing that Zane dared call a "pet" with a look of pure hatred etched into my face.

I ran to the nearest bathroom, locked the door, and quickly changed into more comfortable wear. Once I had left the small space I was met with the demonic little shit though. Was he seriously just waiting out here?

"I'm hungry." He complained. "Well what the fuck do you eat? Your shit owner didn't say anything about how I'm supposed to take care of you." I snapped back, coming off a little ruder than I had intended. Oh well, best to make a bad impression so the bitch never wants me to take care of him again right?

**Yes, because that's great logic.**

"I like pie."

"What are you, Dean fucking Winchester?"

"Bitch I might be."

"Do you like cake, because that's what we have."

"I guess." He replied with a slight pout and I frowned. "Or I don't have to feed you at all." I shrugged.

"What? Come on! I haven't done anything wrong!" he protested. **You're being just a little harsh here. **Shut up. "You're just as bitchy as Zane said you were." he muttered under his breath but I still caught it.

"It's like you don't want cake." I rolled my eyes as I grabbed said desert and started cutting a big ass piece. "You're just lucky my brother and sister have plans, otherwise you'd get stuck with shit food." I informed as I rather rudely plopped the plate or deliciousness in front of the blue cats face.

He sniffed it for a second before actually starting to eat it. I just watched him-don't ask why, I didn't know either- until he was done eating the cake of awesome that was created by me and mein awesomeness. **When did you become Prussia? **Bitch I've been Prussia since I was born. After all I used to have white hair too.

**And then you destroyed that beauty with hair dye.**

"Anything else you weird ass cat, or is that all?"

"Are you incapable of being nice?"

"Bitch I might be."

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you all weekend."

"Right back at you Kanda, you little demonic shit from hell."

* * *

~AS AMUSING AS IT WOULD BE TO HAVE A WEEKEND WITH HOPE AND KANDA, THE STORY MUST GO ON SO YEAH…AND IZAYA'S KIND OF HOLDING A KNIFE AT MY THROAT~

"Never again." I stated handing the evil thing known as a cat back to its rightful owner. "I am never taking care of this _thing _again." I repeated.

"Zane she was so mean to me!" the little shit whimpered. "I wasn't mean! You were a bastard!" I argued. "How was I a bastard?!"

"Alright you too calm down, I'll just take my cat and leave now. Clearly it was not a good idea having Kanda with Hope…" Zane muttered and we both turned towards the demon. "You think?!" we exclaimed in unison.

"Just please leave. I haven't gotten _any_ sleep so I'm tired." I sighed waving towards the door.

"Hope wears thongs!" Kanda yelled at the top of his lungs and I sent him the death glare to end all death glares. That motherfucker…

"Out! Get out of my house!" I shouted, my cheeks flushing a deep red as I glared at the little devil that was-at the moment- worse than Satan himself.

I am going to murder that cat…

* * *

_**Welcome to the end of the chapter my wonderful ghosts**_

_**How nice it is to see non of you**_

_***cries* I DONT KNOW HOW IT GOT LIKE THIS**_

_**Izaya: Should we poke it with a stick...?**_

_**~News~**_

_**WDIESFOTW- I swear this'll be updated on Thrusday my kira **_

_**Things aren't what they seem- Wednesday at the latest**_

_**Hope- You're not here *wails***_

_**Why Does This Always Happen To Me- Tomorrow**_

_**Collab- Working on it**_

_**Oh The Memories- Friday**_

_**~In Deadman Wonderland with the Black Butler cast, Xxle-grellxX, and many other fandoms for some good ol' death-er candy made with NOT arsenic~**_

_**Beyond Birthday: *drops piece of candy***_

_**Light: Shouldn't L be the one doing that?**_

_**Hope: I fucking hate everyone**_

_**Marissa: No you don't. I do. GET YOUR HEAD IN THE FUCKING GAME**_

_**Kanda: Calm down Marissa jesus...**_

_**Author-chan: Wait, can demons even say Jesus?**_

_**Sebastian: Yeah I think so...**_

_**Mika: Thanks for the memories**_

_**Eren: OH GOD IS SHE FUCKING REFERENCING SOMETHING OR SOME SHIT?! **_

_**Levi: Calm down Eren. **_

_**Hope: The title of Mika's story was just the doucheyiest thing you could do**_

_**Author-chan: I thought it was funny and ironic *gets head cut off***_

_**Dave Strider: There can only be one**_

_**Melody: So I heard Author-chan scared Sobstory...**_

_**Luna: Doesn't she always do that?**_

_**Melody: Good point**_

_**Angel: I'm batman. My parents are dead**_

_**L: No I'm batman. I've got the butler and everything**_

_**Angel: Shit he's right**_

_**L: How did you know I was a he? Are you Shadow?**_

_**Hope: We can see you dumbass**_

_**Daniel: *creepily stands in corner***_

_**Mika: I sense a creep**_

_**Damien: Amazing**_

_**Blue*Star: What is the point of all this anyways?**_

_**Author-chan: What's the point of life?**_

_**Fun Fact: The skin that covers the tip of your elbow is called the wenis**_

_**That's a funny word**_

_**Ha wenis**_

_**See ya next time chicas~**_

_**OH WAIT I FORGOT YOU DON'T EXIST *sobs***_


End file.
